five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Painful Nights at Rushton Elementary
Introduction Five Painful Nights at Rushton Elementary is a fangame based on the real-life school in Mission, KS. The school is titled Rushton Elementary. It was developed by TheGrandHasteLemonOnline '''for the '''Xbox, PlayStation, and iOS. Other versions are in early development. Story Somebody back in the late 1940s built an elementary school for everyone to come and visit. The school, shortly after being built, was named Rushton Elementary School. Somewhere in the library, you will eventually come across a black and white photo taken from the 1960s of which that shows the school’s owner, Mr. Rushton '''and his students planting a small tree in memory of Mr. Rushton’s deceased wife, '''Mrs. Rushton. Legend has it that every night, when nobody is at the school, Mr. Rushton and Mrs. Rushton roam the school, looking for the right time to terrorize unsuspecting visitors. So, you were accidentally locked up in the school when everyone left, now you have to make it through five nights in the school without dying. You have to search for food, you have to have a source of light, and you need to always stay on guard! You never know what could happen. You see, in the boiler room '''of the school there are horrifying monsters, each one more disturbing than the other. That’s why teachers and staff don’t let children visit the boiler room. '''That’s why you need to find a way to escape. Locations Cameras K1 Class - CAM01 K2 Class - CAM02 K3 Class - CAM03 F1 Class - CAM04 (1st Grade) F2 Class - CAM05 F3 Class - CAM06 S1 Class - CAM07 (2nd Grade) S2 Class - CAM08 T1 Class - CAM09 (3rd Grade) T2 Class - CAM10 T3 Class - CAM11 FB1 Class - CAM12 (4th Grade) FB2 Class - CAM13 FC1 Class - CAM14 (5th Grade) FC2 Class - CAM15 FC3 Class - CAM16 SB1 Class - CAM17 (6th Grade) SB2 Class - CAM18 Ventilation 1 - CAM19 Ventilation 2 - CAM20 Notes * If you close a door, the characters may enter through a certain ventilation system. * When flashlight is shined at the characters, they enter a new area where you have to spy on them. Items * Machete - A dull weapon. Is weak but can cause intermediate damage. * Small Pistol - Characters * Classroom Shadow(s) - Classroom Shadows are basically ghosts of the dead students who used to go to whichever class. If flashlight is shined at them, they will slowly fade away. * Science Slime - Basically a science project gone horribly wrong. And now a blob is crawling through the building trying to kill you. Makes sense. * The Mental - The Mental is a beast like humanoid with sharp teeth and some sorts of spikes on his back. When stabbed, he will run away to area he was previously at. * The Stalker - The Stalker is a blocky-like 3D character. He has red eyes and has short spikes on his arms. He has a very quick pace and he follows you around the school as the game progresses. * Giant Widow - The Giant Widow is the much bigger version of their normal selves, The Black Widow. Their speed is the slowest out of all of the characters. * Runner Zombie(s) - These guys are the much more speedy version of normal zombies, also known as Walker Zombies. * Green Alien(s) - They have ray guns of which can shoot out heat-seeking lasers. * Bendy - The Ink Demon, they say he wanders around the school, in search of another victim. * Flying Pig - The Flying Pig is an 8-bit like cartoony character with angel wings. They are also very large. * Freaky Five - The ultimate merge of Freddy, Foxy, and Purple Freddy. Nights Night 1 Phone Call Uh, dude! I heard on Twitter that you were locked up in the school! I’m gonna come and break you out, but it will take a few days, I’ve tried to text your parents about this, but there’s no internet. Stay put! Sorry if this takes a few days under your summer break... Night 2 Phone Call Alright man! I’m uh, getting close! It’s kinda hot, I just woke up after spending the night in a nearby hotel. I’m picking you up soon! Night 3 Phone Call Alrighty, a couple more days and you should be set free. I’m on Bulldog Buster 173rd Street, I’m nearly there! Are you still alive? Good? Okay. Night 4 Phone Call Alright bro, just one more night! I can see your school from here! Hang tight! Night 5 Phone Call Alright, listen, I’m gonna pick you up in a few hours, don’t scream, or you may disturb the characters. If you do what I told you to do, you should be safe. Night 6 (Custom Night) Phone Call I’m outside the school! Tell me when to break the windows, then I’ll get you out! Cutscenes Night 1 - 2: You see Science Slime slowly crawling towards the room you start in, leaving an oozy green trail behind. Night 3 - 4: You see a Runner Zombie and a Green Alien looking down at something, or someone. Night 5 - 6: You see your friend standing outside the school, but a Classroom Shadow is standing right behind him. Tasks Night 1 - 5 * Stumble around the school * Get a flashlight * Collect some food * Eat some food * Replace the batteries in your flashlight * Ransack the school * Go to sleep Night 6 (Custom Night) * Kill a few of every monster * Eat some food * Look for monsters to kill * Go to sleep Rewards Complete the game - Classroom Shadow doll Start the game - Runner Zombie figurine Kill one of every monster - Customizable pocket knife Trivia * All of the characters were originally going to be animatronics, but there are no school-themed animatronics * This fangame was created by a student who used to be in the school Gallery Check out the pictures below! Outroduction Be sure to come back to Rushton Elementary School! Where every kid has fun. Category:Work in progress